


Angelic Midol

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Curses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean get cursed with some interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Midol

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Thanks to moonofblindness who helped me come up with the concept for this fic and for being emotional support.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

‘Don’t touch’ should be at the top of the list of ‘Winchester’s Rules of Survival’.

Honestly they should have known better. But that didn’t stop Sam and Dean from picking up those rocks with the strange sigils on them.

They thought they’d been lucky for once. The first two weeks their lives continued as normal; hunting, eating at diners, and sleeping in crappy motel rooms.

At week three, something changed.

Sam was horny. Like extra horny with sprinkles on top. Like he needed somebody. Now.

Then after some satisfying sex, they could cuddle. And talk about their feelings, and wow he was starting to sound like a chick. Maybe Dean was right about him after all.

It was around that time that Sam noticed Dean was acting strange too. One time after a hunt, Dean hugged him. Actually hugged him.

Plus Dean spent more time in the shower. Whenever he got done, there was never any hot water left for Sam.

The cold showers left Sam very unsatisfied.

The following week was worse. His stomach hurt and Dean’s did too, if the constant whining was anything to go by. Both aspects of this situation were annoying. Thankfully after about five days the pain went away.

Sam was glad the weirdness had ended. Except that it hadn’t.

The next month saw Sam alone and needy and taking more cold showers. He found himself needing someone, but he seemed incapable of filling the void.

Then the stomach pain returned, only this time it was much, much worse.

Five days later they were gone again.

After the fourth consecutive month they stopped by Bobby’s. They needed help and Bobby was a wealth of information.

Dean gave the details on what had been happening. Bobby burst into a fit of laughter that lasted ten minutes before he was fit to explain what was ailing the Winchesters.

“Did you boys grow lady parts too?” Bobby asked chuckling.

“Lady parts? What are you talking about?” Dean questioned.

“Let me put this in a way you’ll understand,” Bobby said as he pulled a book off a shelf.

The book hit Sam square in the chest and erupted into a cloud of dust. Sam glanced at the cover and the color drained from his face. “You can’t be serious Bobby.”

“Does it look like I’m lyin’ to you boy?”

“What? What does he think is happening to us?” Dean demanded.

“Bobby thinks we have PMS.”

“PMS? As in when women get cranky and eat loads of chocolate, PMS?”

“The very same,” Sam said solemnly.

“Ok, so how do we get rid of it?” Sam shrugged and Bobby muttered something that sounded like ‘idjits’ before leaving the room. “We’re stuck like this aren’t we?” Sam nodded. “Son of a bitch.”

Sam started researching the next day.

The internet was extremely useful, but it was sullied by whiney know-it-alls and thus it was hard to distinguish what was actually helpful from what wasn’t.

Sam’s search had led him to a few common ideas. They included: Midol, chocolate, hot tea, exercise, heating pads, and orgasms.

He made a list of the supplies they would need for the next month when the cycle would begin again. Sam handed Dean the list and sent him off to the store. Sam knew Dean wouldn’t bother to look at the list until he got to the store. He almost wanted to go with to go just see the look of embarrassment on Dean’s face.

As tempting as that was, Sam decided to stay at Bobby’s and put off Dean’s wrath for as long as possible.

The month turned, but this time the Winchesters were prepared.

They first tried exercise. It worked for a while until the adrenaline wore off and then the cramps set in again. Plus it wasn’t practical for their lifestyle on the road.

Dean refused to take the Midol. Sam figured it was because Dean didn’t want to feel more emasculated than necessary. So the brothers forwent that method.

Sam made the hot tea next. Dean took one sip and spewed the hot liquid all over Bobby’s kitchen table. Sam was able to finish his cup. It wasn’t the greatest thing he’d ever tasted and it was too much of a hassle. He went back to drinking coffee after that, which of course made the cramps worse.

The heating pad was a Godsend. It was warm and felt good on Sam’s disgruntled abdomen. Dean apparently agreed, if his sighs of satisfaction were anything to go by.

Chocolate didn’t help with the cramps, but it did taste good and made Sam feel a tiny bit happier.

Orgasms were obviously Dean’s favorite. Sam found this method helpful too; although it was much messier than the heating pad and chocolate.  
Thus the Winchesters found their preferred method for dealing with cramps. Sam spent his week curled up with a heating pad and a bag of chocolate. And Dean spent his time in the shower or doing things Sam would rather not think about.

That was until Castiel showed up and Dean practically jumped the angel while Sam was still in the room.

It was disturbing. First because Sam hoped to never see his brother doing anybody after the Double Mint Twins. It also upset Sam because it enlightened Sam to his own loneliness.

He spent his nights alone in his own motel room because Dean and his angel were screwing up a storm. And Castiel was loud, not that Dean did anything to discourage that.

While Dean spent his crampy nights blissed out and warmed by his own heating angel, Sam was alone with his heating pad, chocolate, and bad TV.

Sam was happy his brother found someone to be content in a relationship with; but it made Sam sad or angry depending on the day. And God now he was starting to have mood swings.

Sam blew up at Dean one day. He yelled, cursed, and slammed doors until he was satisfied that he’d ruined Dean’s night.

The satisfaction from his outburst was slowly replaced by guilt. Sam couldn’t begrudge Dean his happiness. He brother worked so damn hard and he deserved something constant to hold on to.

Dean forgave him the next day and joked about Sam’s need to get laid. Sam frowned and went back to drinking his coffee and missed the silent exchange between Dean and Castiel across the table.

Sam expected the next month to be more of the same, but it wasn’t.

For one, Gabriel showed up. The Winchesters were shocked because they had both assumed the archangel was gone for good. Then once the shock wore off they got suspicious about his intentions.

Gabriel had no malicious motives for returning to the brothers and turned out to be extremely helpful on hunts.

It was like the Winchesters had their own guardian angels, which they desperately needed because they tended to have self-destructive tendencies.

Turned out angels were more efficient than heating pads. They didn’t need time to warm up, they just were.

Sam wasn’t exactly shocked by that fact, but he was shocked by how willing Gabriel was to make Sam feel better and how much Sam enjoyed being close to Gabriel as well.

The day when Sam leaned in and kissed Gabriel while Gabriel had his hands on Sam’s aching abdomen just felt right.

“What was that for?” the archangel questioned when Sam pulled back for some much needed air as Gabriel continued rubbing soothing circles in Sam’s skin.

Sam was still a little dazed and not quite ready for the task of stringing together words in order to create coherent sentences. He wasn’t even quite sure his brain properly registered the question.

Instead his lips found Gabriel’s again. One kiss was definitely not enough. This was what Sam had been looking for since this whole mess started. This easy, comfortable relationship he’d formed with Gabriel. The slide from friends to making out was more seamless than Sam could have imagined.

It didn’t even matter that Gabriel was a dude. Sam was not exactly sure how that was going to work out, but the fact he wasn’t freaking out suggested they were going to be fine.

If possible the hands on Sam’s stomach feel warmer.

“Sam. Oh Sam. I was hoping you’d say that.” Say? Oh crap, he’d said that out loud.

Sam tensed, but Gabriel didn’t stop. He mouthed across Sam’s jaw and over to his pulse point where Gabriel set about sucking a large, dark mark. Gabriel’s hands teased at the waistband of Sam’s pajamas and Sam’s breath hitched.

“Do you want this Sam?” Gabriel questioned the skin of Sam’s neck.

“Yes,” Sam wanted this. Oh did he ever want this.

Gabriel’s hand slipped into Sam’s pants and wrapped around his length. A moan escaped Sam as Gabriel stroked him at a steady pace.

It’d been so long since Sam had been with someone; someone that he cared about anyway. And honestly he wasn’t going to last long. Gabriel was wringing moans and whimpers out of Sam like an expert.

Gabriel was still busy sucking marks on Sam’s skin when Sam keened and came over Gabriel’s hand.

Sam went to reciprocate for Gabriel because he could feel Gabriel pressing against his thigh, but Gabriel stopped him.

“You’re tired,” the archangel stated, “You can make it up to me in the morning.” Gabriel’s voice was laced with suggestion and Sam wanted to continue then, but his eyelids were drooping. He just nodded, wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s waist, and drifted off to sleep.

Morning passed and then afternoon before Sam and Gabriel emerged from their room. Dean huffed and pretended to be put out, but Sam knew Dean was just as busy as Sam.

Sam found that sex was a really good cure for cramps; a very great (and satisfying) one at that.

They later found out the Winchesters needed to find the exact cursed stones in order to get rid of their current ailment, but when they returned to where it all started, there was nothing there.

Sam and Dean weren’t getting back to normal anytime soon. But now that they had their angels to take care of them, they’d be just fine.


End file.
